1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a spread-spectrum circuit, and more particularly to a spread-spectrum circuit with low complexity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, full high definition (Full HD) frame and high frame rate are inevitable trends for liquid crystal display (LCD). However, as the resolution level and the frame rate are increased, data transmission volume also increases significantly, and the frequency of transmission signal also becomes higher. When data is transmitted by way of high frequency transmission, a considerable amount of electromagnetic radiation (that is, the electromagnetic interference (EMI) effect) will be generated. Thus, how to decrease the EMI effect has become a prominent task in the design of LCD circuit.